


Дживс и могучий тарпон

by Lileo



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дживс и Вустер едут на рыбалку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и могучий тарпон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Mighty Tarpon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80597) by triedunture. 



> Бета: Sige  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

С тяжелым сердцем и влажной рубашкой ступил я на платформу железнодорожной станции Треже-Коуст, отирая пот с бровей. Соленый бриз не принес мне прохлады, да и вид местных жителей в легких льняных костюмах тоже меня не утешил. Вдоль пыльной станции прогуливались леди с зонтиками, защищающими их от яркого солнца, которое палило, точно сковорода из духовки: тяжело и обжигающе – и прямо по вустеровскому затылку.

— Ей-богу, — задыхался я в подобном пудингу воздухе. — Это и правда считается январем в этой грязной дикой глуши?

— Южный климат Флориды часто приводит в замешательство тех, кто не привык к жаре и влажности, сэр, — сказал Дживс, присматривая за носильщиком, который тащил наш багаж. — Однако я нахожу его бодрящим после ранней морозной зимы в Лондоне.

Это было спустя две недели после Рождества, и я обещал Дживсу, который недавно спас шкуру Вустера от самых глубоких глубин неприятностей, что на праздники мы поедем в Хоуб Саунд на восточном побережье Флориды. Его самым большим желанием было поймать тарпона (вид рыбы, как мне было сказано), и это было подходящее место. Хоуб Саунд: ужасно жаркий, ужасно далекий от Нью-Йорка и ужасно лишенный театральных постановок, турниров по дартсу и ночных клубов.

Нас повезли к местной гостинице на чем-то вроде такси, подозрительно похожем на драндулет грузчика. Он тарахтел по длинной грунтовой дороге, перетряхивая внутренности на каждом булыжнике, и медленно тащился мимо покачивающихся пальм и высокого тростника.

— Так уж обязательно было ехать во Флориду, Дживс? — спросил я, прижимая к груди остросюжетный роман и бросив все попытки читать его в трясущемся автомобиле. — Мы не могли отправиться в другое экзотическое место? В Норфолк, например?

— Я боюсь, что тарпон не обитает в Норфолке, сэр, — сказал Дживс, после чего добавил: — Возможно, вы нашли бы интересным отметить, сэр, что район Хоуб Саунд - это будущий центр кинематографии. Даже сейчас вы можете видеть рабочих вдоль дороги, прокладывающих путь для мощеных улиц и живописных фонарных столбов в греческом стиле. — Дживс указал на группы крепких молодых парней, снующих туда-сюда в простой одежде, - они переносили в придорожную канаву связки древесины и инструменты. — Этот город через несколько лет будет самым фешенебельным курортом в стране.

— То есть Хоуб Саунд будет следующим Голливудом? Много порхающих звезд, делающих фильмы? Честно говоря, Дживс, я просто не могу себе это представить.

— Это место идеально для подобной работы - из него можно изобразить как экзотический остров, так и континентальный город, - в зависимости от того, что требуется для съемок. — Дживс пристально смотрел в окно, и я мог видеть, что он уже прокручивает кинопленку в своем сознании. — Хочется надеяться, сэр, что угроза сезонных ураганов не положит конец данным планам.

— Да, — пробормотал я, прихлопывая москита на запястье. — Хочется надеяться. — Это должно было прозвучать язвительно.

В то время как я пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа, Дживс, казалось, не обращал внимания на жару, неровную дорогу и гудящих насекомых. Фактически, можно было сказать, что он выглядел весьма довольным собой - причем с тех самых пор, как мы несколько дней назад ступили на борт океанского лайнера, направляющегося в Америку. Долгая железнодорожная поездка из Нью-Йорка на восточное побережье только поддержала его настроение. К тому времени, как за окном поезда длинные тонкие сосны уступили место ярко цветущим лозам и кокосовым пальмам, он практически сиял. Для стороннего наблюдателя он, возможно, показался бы все таким же вытянувшимся в струнку профессионалом с выражением надутой лягушки на лице. Но мне, давнишнему его нанимателю, все было ясно по мерцанию синих глаз. Если в школьные годы его когда-нибудь брали на экскурсию в музей, я полагаю, он должен был выглядеть именно так - сияющим от счастья ясноглазым мальчишкой.

Он удовлетворенно втянул носом воздух.  
— Вы чувствуете запах моря, сэр? — спросил он с плохо скрываемым наслаждением.

Я сделал глубокий вдох и поморщился.  
— Святые небеса! Воняет мертвечиной.

— Это просто водоросли, — подал голос водитель-носильщик со своего водительско-носильщического места. — Отлив, знаете ли. Большие комья водорослей остаются на берегу и сохнут на солнце. Вы привыкнете к этому.

— Очаровательно. — Я натянуто улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида и, как только водитель, отвернувшись, опять уставился на дорогу, бросил сердитый взгляд на своего слугу.

— Что я не совсем понимаю, — сказал я шепотом, — так это почему молодой господин должен сопровождать тебя в этом безумии. Мне подходят Лондон или Нью-Йорк с их мощеными улицами и грандиозными зданиями, а не пляж, полный гниющих водорослей.

— Я думал, что вы оцените перемену после жесткой зимы, — сказал Дживс мягко. — Молодому джентльмену путешествия идут на пользу. Кроме того, будущая слава этого места поможет вам приобрести немалое уважение среди ваших знакомых. — Он многозначительно приподнял бровь, и я в отместку надулся.

Наша машина остановилась перед ветхим зданием в плантаторском стиле.  
— В чем дело? — поинтересовался я у водителя, который выходил из автомобиля. — У нас спустило колесо или еще что-то в этом роде?

— Вы сказали гостиница "Конч", правильно? — спросил водитель. Я безмолвно кивнул. — Ну так вот она. — Он махнул рукой на плачевное здание.

— Ох, ничего себе, — сказал я, высовывая голову из окна, как черепаха. Деревянное двухэтажное здание, возможно, когда-то давно и было величественным, но сейчас тропически-зеленая краска слезала с веранды и обшитого досками фасада. Каменная тропинка, ведущая от дороги, вилась между неухоженным кустарником и кривыми фруктовыми деревьями, опавшие плоды которых гнили на земле. Полустертый знак над дверью представлял собой розовый рисунок тезки гостиницы - океанскую раковину, скрученную в рог.

— Дживс, мы и правда здесь остановимся? — спросил я уголком рта, не желая оскорбить носильщика.

— Жилье в округе простовато, — его губы чуть изогнулись, — но я уверен, что комнаты в этом заведении хорошо оснащены.

Наши вещи и несчастные тела были втиснуты внутрь, где мы пытались зарегистрироваться согласно нашей брони. Однако древняя женщина за конторкой была на самом деле совершенно глухой. В сочетании с ее, по всей видимости, природной несклонностью говорить на надлежащем английском языке, это привело к полнейшей путанице.

— Комнаты, — кричал я, наполовину перевалившись через стол регистрации и свалив на пол маленький оловянный колокольчик и несколько стопок открыток с заранее подготовленной фразой "Жаль, что вас здесь нет" на лицевой стороне. — Мы приехали, чтобы получить две комнаты!

— Вы заберете у меня комнаты только через мой труп, — шипела она, размахивая зонтиком. — Идите к черту, англичашки..

— Бабушка! — Взволнованная девушка примерно моего возраста впорхнула в прихожую, ее легкое хлопковое платье трепетало. — Они здесь как гости.

— А? — старая карга надула губы. — Ты уверена, что они не гнусные разбойники?

— Я уверяю вас, мадам, — сказал Дживс, касаясь котелка. — Единственное, что мы хотим украсть из вашего приятного городка, - это большой улов.

— Вы джентльмены из Англии? — Девушка слегка порозовела, что было видно даже сквозь густой загар. — Я Шарлотта. Просто позовите меня, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. — Она покачала связкой ключей перед моим носом. Ее большие зеленые глаза оценивали меня, словно я был стейком, приготовленным поваром тетушки Делии. — Голубая и белая комнаты ваши, — сказала она, хлопая вышеозначенными глазами. Мисс Шарлотта вложила мне в руку ключи, и ее пальцы задержались на моем запястье гораздо дольше, чем диктовали приличия.

— Э-э, да. Наверх, значит? — С Дживсом и багажом на буксире я поскакал по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Я выбрал белую комнату, и Дживсу, соответственно, досталась голубая.

Дживс был полностью прав насчет благоустроенности жилья. Комната была отлично меблирована - в легкой и непринужденной, хотя и не совсем современной, манере. Но она несомненно удобна, подумал я, опробовав матрац, пока Дживс распаковывал мои вещи и устраивал их в их новом жилище.

— Вы присоединитесь ко мне на рыбацкой прогулке завтрашним утром, сэр? — спросил Дживс перед тем, как удалиться в собственные покои через коридор. Он смотрел почти с надеждой. — Я возьму лодку напрокат на день. Погода обещает быть самой замечательной. Было бы приятно, если бы вы сопровождали меня, сэр, если у вас не намечено других дел.

— О, нет, Дживс. Рыбалка - это не для Вустеров, — возразил я.

Мимолетную вспышку разочарования на лице Дживса я отнес к признанию неудачи в попытке сделать из молодого господина путешественника и спортсмена.  
— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал он и пожелал мне спокойной ночи, прежде чем бесшумно ускользнул в свою комнату.

Я провел ночь, ворочаясь в слишком жаркой постели и задыхаясь в простынях. Ситуация с насекомыми ухудшилась, как только взошла луна, и странное стрекотание понеслось из всех углов комнаты. Я закрывал нещадно атакуемые уши подушкой, но когда жара становилась совсем невыносимой, - приходилось снова раскрываться, и цикл повторялся.

Потому мне так и не удалось нормально поспать этой ночью, и, когда Дживс вплыл в мою комнату на заре, я все еще бодрствовал. С налитыми кровью глазами и растрепанными волосами, но да - все еще бодрствовал.

— Я пришел узнать, не нужно ли вам что-нибудь, прежде чем я отправлюсь в море, сэр, — сказал он тихим утренним шепотом, который использует после моих особенно поздних вечеров, когда я чувствителен к громким звукам. — Желаете ли вы свой обычный утренний чай?

Я застонал, повернул голову, чтобы прищуриться на Дживса, и обнаружил, что он весьма необычно одет. Ну, не то чтобы совсем уж необычно - уверен, что многие люди носят подобные вещи. Но на Дживсе этот комплект одежды действительно выглядел странно.

Это были (в порядке появления): пара поношенных брюк (не потрепанных или заплатанных - ничего подобного, конечно, но и не строго выглаженных), тонкая мягкая рубашка с расстегнутым на горле воротом (и, представьте себе, с закатанными до локтей рукавами!), черные подтяжки, пересекающие широкие плечи Дживса (не скрытые никаким жилетом) и пара износившихся (заметьте, я сказал износившихся) мокасин.  
Ни о каком галстуке, пиджаке или изящных полосатых брюках не было и речи.

— Дживс! — воскликнул я. — Ты выглядишь, как чернорабочий!

Дживс опустил глаза, рассматривая свое облачение.  
— Нельзя отправляться за большим уловом во фраке, сэр, — сказал он. — Это моя обычная одежда во время поездок для ловли креветок или рыбалки. Прошу прощения, если мой менее профессиональный внешний вид оскорбляет ваши чувства, сэр.

— Нет, нет, Дживс. Мои чувства не оскорблены, они просто подпрыгнули в кресле от шока. — Я махнул рукой, отсылая его, и снова рухнул лицом в подушку, пробормотав приглушенно: — Слишком рано для чая, старина. Хорошо тебе провести время, и все такое.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал Дживс, и я услышал, как дверь защелкнулась позади него.

Я дремал всего краткий миг, когда эта чертова дверь заскрипела, открываясь еще раз.  
— Дживс, — простонал я, — правда, давай уже - отправляйся на рыбалку, мне не нужно...

— Это я, мистер Вустер, — сказала юная хозяйка гостиницы, мисс Шарлотта. Я уставился на нее и увидел в ее руках жизнерадостный поднос с завтраком. — Я подумала, что вам захочется поесть.

— О, пожалуй, — я подвинулся к прикроватному столику, и она со звоном поставила поднос. Хотя для меня было непривычно, что женщина разгуливает по спальне, когда на мне нет даже халата, но Кодекс чести Вустеров заставил меня принять это причудливое гостеприимство от американской "кузины". Надеясь, что мой ненадежный по утру живот выдержит это зрелище, я взглянул на то, что мне предлагалось.

Челюсть моя не то чтобы отвалилась - она просто, спотыкаясь, скатилась по лестнице.  
— Что это такое? — спросил я с трепетом, не приличествующим семье, которая стояла плечом к плечу с Вильгельмом Завоевателем на полях сражений.

— Это овсянка. — Мисс Шарлотта услужливо указала на комок зернистой клейкой массы. — Я не знала, с чем вам больше нравится: с маслом или с медом, - поэтому принесла и то и другое.

— Фантастика. — Я громко сглотнул.

— А это булочки и подливка, — она указала на еще несколько желтоватых комков, на этот раз с густым соусом. — А также немного бекона и апельсиновый сок.

Ну, по крайней мере а.с. и б. выглядели достаточно знакомо. Я свернул несколько жалких полосок бекона и постарался не брать слишком много соуса. Мисс Шарлотта смотрела на меня, как ястреб, - ее взгляд был выжидающим и липким.

— Очень вкусно, — заверил я ее, вгрызаясь в продукты, которые даже отдаленно не были такими хрустящими, как получались у Дживса.

— Поскольку ваш друг пошел на причал и оставил вас здесь, — сказала мисс Шарлотта развязно, прислоняясь к умывальнику, — я подумала - может быть, вы хотели бы прогуляться со мной. Тут недалеко есть озеро...

Я не слышал, что она там еще говорила. Б. упал из моих обессиленных пальцев на тарелку. Это не был завтрак. Это была чертова скрытая атака! Проклятая девица залегла в ожидании, чтобы загнать меня в угол, когда я один, и теперь разыгрывает свой гамбит за руку Вустера! Я хочу сказать - ну неужели человек не может проехать полмира без риска столкновения со вздорной девчонкой, которая хочет защелкнуть на нем кандалы?

Свет любви сиял в ее глазах, и мне нужно было срочно спасаться.

— Ох, о Господи! — вскричал я, запинаясь. — Дживс уже ушел к лодке? Я, должно быть, проспал. Я собирался сопровождать его, узнать все о рыбах… — Я отодвинул поднос и заметался между стремлением выпрыгнуть из кровати и остаться там, где моя скромность будет в безопасности. — Э-м, не будете ли вы так любезны удалиться, чтобы я мог натянуть брюки и носки?

— А, — надулась она. — Ладно.

Она вышла, и я побежал. После того, как оделся, конечно. Не мог же я помчаться на пристань, одетый только в полосатую пижаму. Я заметил Дживса, склонившегося над маленькой лодкой, в конце деревянного причала. Он возился с какой-то веревкой, наматывая ее витками на руку. Сигарета небрежно торчала из уголка его рта.

— Привет! — крикнул я. — Как хорошо, что я не упустил лодку!

Дживс странно посмотрел на меня, вынимая изо рта сигарету.  
— У меня было впечатление, сэр, что вы не имели желания присоединиться ко мне этим утром, — сказал он.

— При столкновении с выбором между ревущим океаном и томящейся от любви девушкой я всегда выберу океан, — кивнул я твердо. — Ну же, Дживс. Давай отчалим прежде, чем ужасная мисс Шарлотта попытается заставить меня съесть пирог с хозяйственным мылом или еще какую-нибудь гадость.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Я не знаю, хорошо ли вы разбираетесь о лодках. Я, конечно, разбираюсь мало, но кое-что благодаря избытку знаний Дживса уяснил: у лодки есть бак спереди, корма сзади, небольшое углубление, где можно сидеть, - называется кокпит, плоская поверхность, по которой можно ходить, - называется палуба, и рулевое колесо, которое больше похоже на рулевую палку, - называется румпель. В остальном Бертрам ничего не смыслит в морском деле. Я не отличу порт от борта - вот что я хочу сказать.

Я пытался помочь, но Дживс взял все в свои руки, и через несколько минут мы уже сидели в кокпите маленькой лодки. Я смотрел на удаляющийся берег, пока Дживс, поставив небольшие паруса и взяв в руку румпель, плавно уводил нас в открытое море. Вода из прозрачной сделалась зеленой и затем синей, и я потерял из виду дно с его зарослями колышущихся водорослей и черными пятнами морских звезд.

— Я хочу сказать, — перекрикивал я ветер, бьющий в лицо, когда мы прыгали на гребнях волн, — это гораздо приятнее, чем я представлял, Дживс.

Дживс зажег себе еще одну сигарету и глубоко затянулся.  
— Да, сэр, я нахожу данный вид деятельности очень расслабляющим. Есть что-то в этом соленом воздухе и солнце.

Я наблюдал, как он управляется с парусом, и чувствовал, что расплываюсь в довольной улыбке. Я видел Дживса во многих странных обстоятельствах за то время, что мы вместе. На одной неделе он мог быть следователем Скотленд Ярда с рыжими усами, на другой - писательницей в твидовой юбке. Но вот таким я его еще никогда не видел: загорелым, с непокрытой головой и взъерошенными волосами, с небрежно закатанными рукавами и подтяжками, не спрятанными жилетом или пиджаком. Он производил впечатление лихого малого.

Я развалился на теплом дереве лодки, и волнение океана, незнакомое, но все же успокаивающее, меня убаюкало. Глаза, щурившиеся на ослепляющее солнце, закрылись, и я заснул.

Разбудило меня отсутствие ветра. Свист в ушах прекратился, я проснулся и заметил, что паруса нашей маленькой лодки убраны. Я услышал всплеск якоря и увидел, как Дживс на палубе возится с удилищем и катушкой.

— Здесь мы найдем тарпонов, да? — Я оглядел пустое пространство качающейся воды. Нигде не было видно ни души - и только вдалеке можно было разглядеть расплывчатую зеленую дымку берега. — Я полагаю, им нравится тишина, — предположил я.

— Косяки тарпонов мигрируют, сэр, — отметил Дживс, продолжая налаживать удочку на нужную ему длину. — Течение в проливе дает им хорошую скорость. К сожалению, сейчас для них не сезон, но люди на верфи сказали, что все еще можно кое-что поймать, если быть терпеливым и осторожным.

Я подумал, что это звучит похоже на правду.  
— Послушай, Дживс, для тебя это звучит похоже на правду? — я искоса посмотрел на него.

Он слегка кивнул.  
— Несомненно, сэр.

Дживс забросил удочку: леска просвистела в воздухе и поплавок шлепнулся в воду в нескольких ярдах от нас. Я жадно наблюдал за процессом.

— Что мы теперь делаем?

— Мы ждем, сэр. — Дживс поместил удилище в металлический держатель, который был привинчен к палубе, и полез в карман брюк за сигаретами. Я уверен, что мог бы пересчитать количество сигарет, выкуренных при мне Дживсом, по пальцам одной руки, но сейчас он, казалось, пыхтел, как черт. Возможно, спортивная рыбная ловля не может быть эффективной без вдумчивой сигареты или двух.

Мы ждали. Я остался сидеть, но Дживс шагал туда-сюда по раскачивающейся палубе, как настоящий викинг. Изредка он проверял удочку, но чаще просто курил и смотрел на горизонт, по-видимому, глубоко в мечтах. Примерно через четверть часа я не выдержал: — Хоть что-нибудь сейчас нужно делать?

— Нет, сэр, — отозвался Дживс. — Просто ждать дальше.

Я продержался еще двадцать делений длинной стрелки.

— Дживс, — наконец, заявил я, — твоя рыбалка - жалкое занятие. Не вижу в нем ничего хорошего.

— Сегодня восхитительный день, сэр, — сказал он, вынимая сигарету из губ, чтобы обратиться ко мне. — Можно просто наслаждаться естественной красотой пейзажа.

— Я закончил с этим десять минут назад. — Я вытянул шею, смотря на воду, которая простиралась во всех направлениях. — Примерно тот же опыт можно получить в очень глубокой ванне.

— В самом деле, сэр?

— Я просто не понимаю причины твоих действий, Дживс. Зачем тебе нужно было зашвырнуть меня на круизный лайнер вместе с рыболовными снастями?

Дживс пристально смотрел в открытое море.  
— Если бы я оставил вас одного в Лондоне, вы могли бы стать жертвой любого количества тетушек, друзей и молодых леди, которые захотели бы вашей помощи в той или иной проблеме, сэр. Короткие каникулы здесь принесут пользу нам обоим.

Я встал, помня о качающейся палубе под ногами.  
— Но почему мы здесь, когда могли бы благополучно остаться дома: ты бы сидел в своем логове, а я, как и полагается, готовился к ежегодному турниру по дартсу.

Дживс щелчком послал сигарету в неспокойные волны и повернулся ко мне: руки в карманах брюк, непринужденная поза моряка. — Невозможно пребывать в своем логове, как вы выразились, сэр, пятьдесят недель в году. Неужели вы никогда не тоскуете по лучам солнца на своем лице? По дующему в спину ветру?

— Я тоскую по бренди с содовой довольно часто, но в остальных случаях доволен жизнью. — Я пожевал нижнюю губу. — Ты хочешь сказать, Дживс, что это твое естественное состояние? Я вижу Дживса в его природной среде обитания? Ты... презираешь Лондон? Не выносишь Нью-Йорк? — молния паники пробежала по моим венам. Дживс работал у меня так много лет и я привык считать, что он не уходит, потому что действительно предпочитает эту должность всем остальным. В конце концов, он лучший камердинер в стране. Даже в мире. Но если бы он действительно пожелал оставить город и Бертрама в прошлом - он, без сомнения, нашел бы нанимателя за городом, рядом с водоемом, где много рыбы.

— Городской пейзаж взывает к моей любви к обществу и культуре. Однако бывают времена, когда я чувствую потребность сбежать в подобное место. — Он встретился со мной взглядом темных глаз. — Я говорю вам это, потому что вы понимаете меня, сэр, больше, чем мог бы понять любой другой наниматель.

Его глаза при этом так ярко вспыхнули - а может, конечно, все дело было в солнце, - что у меня пошла кругом голова.  
— Ну да, конечно. Я хочу сказать, понятно, что даже камердинерам нужно сбрасывать сюртук и галстук раз или два в год, — запинаясь, пробормотал я. — Мой мозг может постичь, что ты такой же человек, как и любой другой, Дживс. То есть нет, конечно, не как любой другой. Но если камердинера уколоть - у него тоже идет кровь*, и все такое.

Дживс смотрел вниз, на носки своих изношенных ботинок.  
— Справедливо, сэр.

— Я только хочу знать, Дживс, — я нервничал, сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы, — ты счастлив в настоящем положении? Ты... желаешь каких-то крутых перемен?

— М-м, сэр...

Мое сердце упало. Дживс собирался уволиться. Почему он решил сделать это посреди океана, было выше моего понимания. Это сделало бы разговор чертовски неловким, ведь так? Но я укрепил дух Вустера перед ударом. Если Дживс собирался оставить меня, чтобы последовать своим истинным мечтам, будь то рыбалка, сбор креветок или просто валяние на песке, я не мог стоять на его пути.

Неожиданно краем уха я услышал какое-то жужжание и, подумав, что это еще один чертов москит, повернулся, чтобы прихлопнуть его, но вместо этого увидел леску, летящую с катушки.

— Дживс! — крикнул я. — Мы что-то поймали!

Из-за наших перемещений на лодке я оказался ближе к удочке и схватил ее. Как раз вовремя: последний дюйм лески слетел с катушки, и удочка натянулась дугой. Удилище выскочило из держателя, и единственным, что мешало ему отправится в плаванье по Атлантике, была моя ненадежная хватка.

— Сэр!

— Я поймал его!

Хотя, скорее, это рыба меня поймала. Мои руки чуть не выскочили из суставов, когда сила примерно десятка людей потянула меня вперед. Я держался твердо, но вскрикнул от боли. Меня выдергивали за борт. Пальцы ног упирались в край лодки.

Я уже смирился с участью водной могилы, когда почувствовал на себе стальную хватку. Руки Дживса присоединились к моим на удочке. Он дышал, как паровоз, мне в ухо. Рыба совершила еще один дикий бросок, и мы оба потянули назад в ответ.

— Не отпускай меня, Дживс, — выдохнул я сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я... — Все, что Дживс хотел сказать, было прервано тарпоном, который прорвался на поверхность волн и прыгнул высоко в воздух. Крючок проткнул ему губу, и его гигантское тело - высотой с меня и почти такой же толщины, скрутилось, чтобы принять форму сердитой U, прежде чем погрузиться обратно в океан.

Рыба рвалась, и мы тянули. Мои ладони, покрытые потом, начали соскальзывать с удилища.

— Я не умею плавать, — прошипел я. — Черт возьми, Дживс, если я упаду...

— Я здесь, сэр, — все, что успел ответить Дживс перед тем, как тарпон выдал еще один мощный взрыв энергии. Руки Дживса сжимали мои бока, его грудь вздымалась за моей спиной. Сквозь ткань рубашки я чувствовал, как колотится его сердце.

— Как долго это обычно продолжается? — с трудом выдохнул я.

— Пройдут часы, сэр, прежде чем рыба лишится сил, — пропыхтел Дживс в мою шею.

— Часы!?

— Держитесь, сэр. — Рыба совершила еще один прыжок в воздух, обдавая нас брызгами морской воды. Мне защипало глаза, но я твердо держал руки на удилище и откинулся назад на Дживса, вытягивая груз на конце лески.

— Надеюсь, он хоть вкусный, Дживс, — проворчал я.

— На самом деле, сэр, тарпонов ловят только из спортивного интереса. Они непригодны для еды.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Костистая структура этих животных, сэр, мешает людям потреблять их.

— Тогда что ты будешь делать с этой треклятой штуковиной, когда все закончится?

— Большинство рыбаков сохраняют свой улов в качестве трофеев, сэр. — Дживс стиснул меня крепче, когда особо неистовый рывок встряхнул леску. — У меня нет сомнений, что этот экземпляр будет своего рода рекордом.

— Из всех смехотворных... — Но я не смог продолжить свою тираду. Наша добыча совершила еще один бросок к свободе, и мы с Дживсом боролись изо всех сил. Я ловил ртом воздух. Пот заливал мне лицо, и я чувствовал, что с напряженных рук Дживса тоже стекали влажные бусины.

— Сэр, вам не обязательно продолжать. Это моя битва, — сказал Дживс после очередной тщетной попытки вытянуть рыбу. — Если я немного подвину руку, полагаю, вы сможете выскользнуть.

— Я не оставлю тебя одного перед лицом этого чудовища! — воскликнул я. — Он почти вырвал мою руку. Нет, Дживс, это не обычная рыба. И если ты намерен... как там его? Приземлить? Посадить?

— Вытащить на берег, сэр?

— Да! Если ты намерен вытащить на берег такого монстра, как этот, то я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе.

Дживс, должно быть, слегка утомился, - его лоб на мгновение коснулся моего плеча. — Спасибо, сэр.

И еще несколько бесконечно долгих минут мы боролись с тарпоном. Солнце, поднявшееся уже высоко, опаляло наши открытые предплечья, но мы отважно держались. Время от времени рыба, казалось, успокаивалась, но только для того, чтобы возобновить рывки с еще большей силой. Во время затишья, когда мы с Дживсом пытались отдышаться, я рискнул вернуться к прерванному разговору:  
— Я понимаю, что ты имел в виду Дживс. Когда говорил о том, что можно быть просто человеком и периодически нуждаться в побеге.

— Понимаете, сэр?

— Да. — Рыба еще раз свирепо ударила хвостом, и я чуть не потерял точку опоры. — Не буду врать, Дживс. Эта идея пугает меня.

Руки Дживса задрожали, почти теряя хватку. Только резкое движение тарпона и беспомощный выдох искренне вашего слуги вернули его в строй.  
— Сэр? — спросил он наконец.

— Я полагаю, что я знал: рано или поздно это произойдет. Но, черт возьми, Дживс, я очень надеялся, что это будет позже.

Мы были так близко, что я чувствовал трепетание его ресниц около моего уха, когда он моргал.  
— Я понимаю, сэр, — сказал он мягко.

— Я просто не представляю, как я справлюсь без тебя, — вздохнул я.

— Без меня, сэр?

— Когда ты уйдешь, — я уточнил. — Я не знаю, что станет со мной. Я найму другого камердинера, да, но он не сравнится с тобой, Дживс.

Дживс оставался тих и неподвижен. Я бросился вперед вслепую, почти радуясь, что мы не стояли лицом к лицу, - я не был всецело уверен, что смогу спрятать от него боль в глазах.

— То есть, если есть хоть какой-то способ соблазнить тебя остаться, Дживс, просто скажи. Более высокая зарплата, более длинный отпуск...

— Сэр. — Дживс обхватил меня сильнее, хотя рыба в этот момент была подозрительно спокойна. — Вы не желаете, чтобы я оставлял службу у вас?

— Конечно, нет. — Я слегка откинул голову назад, ему на грудь, чтобы вглядеться в его темные пытливые глаза. — Но ты должен делать то, что должен. Я не буду останавливать тебя, Дживс, если ты хочешь идти дальше - к более зеленым пастбищам.

Губы Дживса медленно раскрылись.  
— Произошла ошибка, сэр, — сказал он.

Бровь Вустера нахмурилась.  
— А?

— Я...

И именно в этот момент тарпон дернулся так сильно, что мы с Дживсом оба были почти сбиты с ног. Мы упирались и тянули в отместку, охая от напряжения. Рыба покорилась. Дживс завертел рукояткой катушки. Неожиданно морской змей оказался борт о борт с лодкой, прямо под поверхностью воды. Он блестел серебром на солнце и, повернувшись, уставился на меня черной бусиной глаза.

Это было пугающе прекрасно. Как дракон, живущий среди людей. Больше и величественнее, чем все, что я до этого видел.

— Дживс, — прошептал я. — Ты собираешься убить его?

— Сэр?

— Я предполагаю, что ему придется склеить ласты, прежде чем из него сделают чучело и выставят на обозрение.

— Это обычный процесс, сэр.

— Я... — Я пристально посмотрел на рыбу. Мы с ней оба были слишком вымотаны, чтобы продолжать борьбу. По выражению ее лица - можете себе представить, я мог видеть, что ее мускулы болели так же, как мои. Я потряс головой от странного ощущения подобного контакта с природой.

— С вами все в порядке, сэр? — спросил Дживс. Одна его рука оставила удочку, чтобы прикоснуться к моему лбу, который горел от жары и напряжения битвы.

— Дживс, я знаю, что ты поймал его, — сказал я. — Ты подумаешь, что я спятил, но разве тебе не достаточно, что я знаю? Тебе действительно нужно... нужно...

Я вздохнул, мои плечи резко опустились вперед, подальше от груди Дживса. Я просто не мог найти слов, чтобы высказать то, что имел в виду.

Однако Дживс всегда знает, что я хочу сказать. Он мягко отпустил удилище, которое сжимал смертельной хваткой, сперва удостоверясь, что рыба не собирается утянуть Бертрама на дно. Достал перочинный нож из кармана брюк и схватил толстую леску в кулак.

— Нет, сэр, — сказал он. — Мне не нужно.

И перерезал ее.

Я не был готов к этому, и внезапное прекращение натяжения основательно отбросило меня назад. К счастью, Дживс был рядом и поймал меня, так что мы не слишком сильно стукнулись о дно лодки, когда падали. Я восстановил дыхание достаточно быстро, чтобы сесть и увидеть блестящее тело нашего тарпона, скользящее вдаль сквозь волны, уплывая все глубже и дальше, пока совсем не исчезло из виду. Затем, совершенно выдохшийся, я плюхнулся на спину рядом с Дживсом.

— Спасибо, Дживс, — сказал я, закрывая глаза.

Дживс взял мою руку и сжал ее. Я приоткрыл глаз, чтобы рассмотреть его стоическое лицо. Несмотря на нашу недавнюю близость, было странно держать Дживса за руку. Как мой камердинер, он всегда делал все возможное, чтобы каждое прикосновение было профессиональным и лаконичным. Это же было откровенно дружественным. Даже уютным. Я сжал его руку в ответ.

После момента непринужденной тишины Дживс сказал:  
— Поймать тарпона, сэр, было моей мечтой в течение многих лет. Но все же у меня есть еще одна мечта, которая мне дороже всех рыб на свете.

— О, Дживс, — я застонал. — Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь поехать на сафари. Вряд ли я смогу пережить, если ты нацелишься на слона или тигра.

— Я имею в виду совершенно другой вопрос, сэр, уверяю вас. — Дживс наклонился и прикоснулся сухими губами к моей щеке. Я удивленно моргнул. — Я не намерен бросать службу у вас, сэр, если вы не желаете. Тема, которую я пытался начать обсуждать ранее, имеет, как вы теперь можете видеть, более личный характер.

— Ничего себе, — прошептал я.

— Я надеялся, что каникулы вдалеке от дома дадут мне возможность обратиться к вам с моим... сэр, у меня есть чувства, которые... — Дживс сжал губы и зажмурился.

Хотя я почти никогда не знаю, что Дживс хочет сказать, сейчас я понял, что он имеет в виду, пусть он больше не произнес ни слова, Я приподнялся и без малейших колебаний поцеловал его прямо в губы. Возможно, Дживсу потребовались годы, чтобы разобраться во всей этой хитрости, но теперь, когда его мозг завершил этот непростой процесс, я был готов следовать за ним. Конечно, только это и имеет смысл, думал я, пока мои губы ласкали его. Этот человек кормил меня, одевал, держал в тепле и безопасности и любил. Это мой человек, и всегда им будет.

— Как все чрезвычайно хорошо обернулось, — сказал я, когда мы наконец разорвали поцелуй, чтобы втянуть воздух.

— Спасибо, сэр.  
Его сияющие глаза смотрели на меня с жадностью. Я притянул его к себе и почувствовал, что сильные руки обняли меня, как раньше, только теперь мы могли истощить себя в другом виде спорта, который, я верил, будет бесконечно более приятным и не закончится визитом к таксидермисту.

— Дживс, — вздохнул я, когда он обнял мою обгоревшую шею. — Как ты думаешь, возможно, что сюда скоро придет тропический шторм и заставит нас искать убежища на каком-нибудь необитаемом острове подальше от любопытных глаз?

— Вряд ли, сэр. В этом регионе сейчас сухой сезон. — Он слегка укусил меня за мочку уха.

— Ну, всегда можно надеяться на ураган, Дживс, — сказал я и занялся изучением его ключицы.

**Author's Note:**

> * Берти цитирует с изменением «Венецианского купца» (знаменитый монолог Шейлока):  
> «Он меня опозорил, помешал мне заработать по крайней мере  
> полмиллиона, насмехался над моими убытками, издевался над моими барышами,  
> поносил мой народ, препятствовал моим делам, охлаждал моих друзей,  
> разгорячал моих врагов; а какая у него для этого была причина? Та, что я  
> жид. Да разве у жида нет глаз? Разве у жида нет рук, органов, членов тела,  
> чувств, привязанностей, страстей? Разве не та же самая пища насыщает его,  
> разве не то же оружие ранит его, разве он не подвержен тем же недугам, разве  
> не те же лекарства исцеляют его, разве не согревают и не студят его те же  
> лето и зима, как и христианина? Если нас уколоть - разве у нас не идет  
> кровь? Если нас пощекотать - разве мы не смеемся? Если нас отравить - разве  
> мы не умираем? А если нас оскорбляют - разве мы не должны мстить?»


End file.
